In an electronic photographic device such as a copying machine and a laser printer, a thermal fixing device which develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor drum on a paper by using a developing agent such as toner and then fixes the developed image is arranged. The thermal fixing device is provided with a fixing member such as a fixing roller and a fixing belt for fixing the developing agent on a paper by heating and melting and pressing the developing agent.
In the fixing member or a pressing roller which presses the fixing member against a paper, a sheet-like peeling member which peels a paper on which the developing agent is fixed from the roller or the like is used in order to prevent the paper from winding around the roller and interrupting smooth operation of the roller. For example, in a peeling member disclosed in Patent Document 1, a fluororesin film is folded and adhered to a distal end portion of a metal plate via a silicon adhesive, and a distal end of the film is arranged adjacent to an outer circumference surface of the roller. The film scoops an edge of a paper and thereby the paper is prevented from winding around the roller. Further, such a peeling member with the fluororesin film adhered is manufactured, for example, by using a manufacturing method, a device or the like disclosed in Patent Document 2. According to the manufacturing method and the device, the fluororesin film can be folded and adhered to the distal end portion of the metal plate to be adjacent to the fixing member while suppressing existence of a crinkle or an air bubble as much as possible.